Kvatch
Kvatch is one of the nine major cities in the province of Cyrodiil, being situated in the eastern hills of the Gold Coast. Kvatch is the holy city of Akatosh, the chief deity of the Nine Divines. Worship of Akatosh is prevalent in Kvatch, especially with the presence of the Order of the Hour. By game *Kvatch (Oblivion) *Kvatch (Online) Description Geography Kvatch is situated off the Gold Road, between the city-states of Anvil and Skingrad. Kvatch is nestled on a large hill in the Gold Coast, overlooking the entire region. It is walled-off and connected to the Gold Road from a zig-zagging road. The main street of Kvatch extends north from the city gate and revolves around the Chapel of Akatosh, which is in the epicenter of the town. North of the Chapel leads to the Trader's Circle, which is the local marketplace of Kvatch. The Circle extends to the northwest towards Castle Kvatch. A small moat separates the Castle, and it has no creatures in it. The Castle can overlook the Inner Gold Coast. East of the Castle, along the main street, is the Kvatch Arena, the largest site in the city. The Kvatch Arena is one of the two colosseums in Cyrodiil, with the other one being in the Arena District in the Imperial City. The smaller streets of Kvatch are closer to the main street, along the southeast wall is a road connecting the Main Gate to the Tower of Judgement and the back of the Chapel. The Eight Blessings is the largest inn in Kvatch and it has a bridge connecting to the shop across the street. Another street can be found along the western wall and behind the inn. This area is like a private town square, with several homes and a hedge maze. Underneath the city is a passageway that leads into the Castle, likely for Kings who need to escape assassination. Traditions History First Era The Tale of Lord Nunex Faleria & Fort Faleria During the early years of the Alessian Doctrines, three leaders had ruled over the Kingdom of Kvatch as a council, two of which have been lost in history, while the other has lived in infamy. Lord Nunex Faleria was in love with an Ayleid scholar from the city-state of Nenalata, whose denizens were spared in the Alessian Slave Rebellion, yet were looked down in the Alessian's reign. To protect his love, Nunex established a stronghold deep in the Gold Coast, naming it Fort Faleria. To protect it further, he used magic, hired workers, and a tribe of Minotaurs. As time went on, Nunex and Lady Faleria had a family, with three children. Lady Faleria had passed away and so Nunex established a brass tomb in Fort Faleria.The Lost Fort Faleria Faleria's Demise & Tribune's Folly But throughout the years, Lord Faleria delved into dark magic, delving into madness and anger. His family remained in the halls of Fort Faleria, hiding from the religious zealots of the Alessian Empire. But one day, the youngest child escaped and met a young woman, whom he fell in love with. But when her family discovered his Elven heritage, she was forced to confess and so the Empire was at the doorstep of Fort Faleria. Lord Faleria committed a gruesome ritual, which ended with his family's death and the destruction of Fort Faleria. With his miniscule strength, he buried his family in the surface and remained in the ruins of Fort Faleria, where it faded into obscurity as Tribune's Folly. Rislav the Righteous and the Battle of Skingrad During the fifth century, the Kingdom of Kvatch was ruled by King Justinius, and the Kingdom fought against Skingrad in minor skirmishes, over common territory amidst the Colovian West. This would last for several years until 1E 472, which resulted in the marriage of Princess Belene of Kvatch and Rislav Larich of Skingrad. Rislav remained in the Court of Kvatch for six years after that until in 1E 478 when an unknown disease had spread throughout Cyrodiil, killing Larich's family in Skingrad, leaving Rislav and his older brother, Dorald Larich. When news of this hit both brothers, Dorald Larich, a priest of Marukh in the Imperial City left for Skingrad, taking control of the Kingdom. His first decree was to have Skingrad cede to the Alessian Empire, which outraged and shocked the Colovian West, more so with Rislav and the Court of Kvatch. Rislav, with his wife in-hand, and a militia of Kvatchian Soldiers, attacked Skingrad in the Coup at Skingrad. In the end, Rislav had decapitated Dorald, taking the position of King of Skingrad. From then on, the Colovian West rebelled against the Alessian Empire. What would follow were various acts of rebellion throughout Tamriel, with the Battle of Glenumbria Moors and the Battle of Sungard.Rislav the Righteous Second Era The Founding of the Order of the Hour Kvatch has worshipped Akatosh, the Chief of the Divines, for many years, having it become a staple of the city. The Akatosh Chantry has remained in Kvatch for many centuries and remains there to this day. Amidst the Interregnum, the Longhouse Emperors under Durcorach the Black Drake had been formed, consisting of Reachmen Emperors. Realizing the Daedric-worship that the Reachmen had practiced, many believed that a purge against Divine-worship would occur and so many would take up arms, preparing for such an event. One such person was Cavor Merula, who had re-established the Order of the Hour in 2E 432, to protect the Chantry and the treasures stored within the vaults, from the said purge. The Order was formed out of devoted priests and soldiers of Akatosh, training every day, all the while worshipping the Dragon God of Time. Fortunately, the Divine retribution had never come, and the Order remained as sworn protectors of the Akatosh Cathedral, waiting for threats from the shadows.Order of the Hour Exploits of the Order in Kvatch One of these threats was the Kvatch Bread Riots, which occurred in 2E 467. The County of Kvatch had suffered from the Red Wheat Blight, which had killed off their crops for the second year in a row. Feeling that the Akatosh Chantry was not enough to rectify the situation, Gruff Bojour had taken arms and rioted outside the Cathedral, with the intent of inflicting violence and their disdain known among the Chantry. But the Order of the Hour had prepared for this, as Sister Severa and her squadron slaughtered the rioters before they took action. The Primate at the time decided to pray for the passing of the blight, and so it had disappeared after the next season had passed. Another instance was when the Order showed loyalty and bravery, such as saving Primate Phrastus from an assassination attempt in 2E 540 or saving priests from a bandit caravan in 2E 561. Anyone who recognized Akatosh as their divine savior was protected by the Order. The Militarized Order & Varen's Rebellion In 2E 480, a writ from the Primate of Akatosh had named the Order of the Hour, a militarized faction during times of religious emergencies, and so the Order had become protectors of Kvatch. They have defended Kvatch several times, for example, when Baz Swordbreaker attacked Kvatch from an Orcish Horde, the Order had taken into action, working alongside the Kvatch Guards. It was after that; the army had disbanded, resuming their original position of protecting the Cathedral. Meanwhile, the Longhouse Emperors had continued to rule from the Imperial City for several years. Eventually, Durcorach was killed during a failed invasion of High Rock, leaving the Ruby Throne to his son, Moricar, who would then leave it to his son, Leovic. Their Daedric-worshipping had truly come to fruition when Leovic had legalized the worship of Daedra in 2E 576. A son of Kvatch and Duke of Chorrol, Varen Aquilarios had waged war against the Emperor, attempting to dethrone him and assume power.Chronicles of the Five Companions 1 Count Carolus Aquilarios & Varen's Wall To protect his original domain, the Gold Coast, Varen Aquilarios had commissioned the construction of Varen's Wall, a stone wall that was designed by Jaros Truptor. He did not feel comfortable with having his home attacked by Leovic's forces, so he created the Wall for this purpose. Because of this, the Gold Coast did not fall into ruin like the rest of Cyrodiil. Varen had taken the Second Legion from the Gold Coast, using it in his fight against the Emperor. Shortly after leaving, Varen had left the throne of Kvatch to his nephew, Carolus Aquilarios, whom he believed was worthy of protecting the County. But shortly after this, Ephrem Benirus, the Count of Anvil and Imperial Praefect had decided to rally his forces, to take control of Kvatch. With what little he had, Carolus had defended Kvatch from Count Benirus, which promoted him to become the official Count of Kvatch. Benirus attempted to takeover Kvatch three times, but with dwindling men. He had eventually given up, losing Anvil to Fortunata ap Dugal of the Red Sails.Varen's WallThe Wolf and the Dragon The Wolf of Kvatch & Varen's Folly Because of his bravery, Carolus was given the name the Wolf of Kvatch, making the wolf the symbol of the County. But things would become much harder for Carolus when Artorius Ponticus, Primate of the Order would take an interest in expanding the Order's power over Kvatch, attempting to overpower Carolus and his Kvatch Guard. Artorius and Varen had a civil yet grudgeful relationship. With Varen's departure and Carolus' ascension, Artorius sought to undermine his leadership and elevate himself towards the Court of Kvatch. With the recent occupation of Anvil by the Red Sails, a triumvirate of rulers had controlled the Gold Coast. But eventually in 2E 582, Varen Aquilarios had disappeared from the Imperial City and the Planemeld had arrived. With the Ruby Throne left alone, the Alliance War had advanced onto Cyrodiil, waging war across the land. Because of Varen's Wall, the Gold Coast was barred from Cyrodiil's destruction. The triumvirate ruled over the Gold Coast racing for power but the tides would shift with the arrival of the Dark Brotherhood.Events in The Dark Brotherhood & the Order of the Hour In 2E 583, Carolus Aquilarios continued to rule over Kvatch, but as the three continue their rivalry, the Dark Brotherhood begins to work in the shadows. Making their first notable target, Quintus Jarol, an Imperial nobleman living near Anvil. The Dark Brotherhood became known throughout the region, causing interest in both city leaders, all the while, making the Order of the Hour to take action. Fithia at-Himah, the Grand Sermonizer of the Chantry had started a mission to preach against the Brotherhood, attempting to bring them out of the shadows, and so Priests of Akatosh had begun to preach on the streets of Kvatch, though they were exterminated, likely by the Brotherhood. Eventually, At-Himah was able to capture Cimbar of the Brotherhood, with the help of the Black Dragon, a mysterious warrior of Akatosh. As the Black Dragon left the At-Himah Family Estate, the Brotherhood had made their move and killed Grand Sermonizer Fithia. This would turn into an all-out and hidden war between the Brotherhood and the Order.Events in "A Lesson in Silence" The Hidden Alliance of the Wolf & the Brotherhood As the Dark Brotherhood were on high-alert, they accept a contract from Fortunata ap Dugal herself, to assassinate Marcus Scipio, the leader of the Order. With this information, the Brotherhood had infiltrated Castle Kvatch and killed Scipio but as they were leaving, Count Aquilarios had performed the Black Sacrament. Which garnering the attention of Speaker Terenus, which would eventually lead to the death of Fortunata ap Dugal, who was poisoned and fallen from her balcony. What came out of this, was an alliance between the Brotherhood and Carolus of Kvatch. The Black Dragon had continued to kill Brotherhood assassins, as the Brotherhood thwarted members of the Order, Carolus provided information for the Brotherhood, on the Order, and the Dragon. With the Black Dragon dead, the Dark Brotherhood decided to end the Order's tirade against them, by assassinating Primate Artorius within the Cathedral of Akatosh. As they delved through the Kvatch Catacombs, the Dark Brotherhood had ultimately killed Primate Artorius Ponticus, ending the Order's reign over the Gold Coast. From then on, Count Carolus Aquilarios continued to rule over Kvatch and essentially the Gold Coast.Events in "A Special Request"Events in "Dark Revelations"Events in "Filling the Void" The Sweetroll Killer of the Gold Coast Around this time, a murderer known as the Sweetroll Killer had appeared every since the events regarding the Brotherhood, killing citizens from Kvatch to Anvil. While it was only regular citizens, the Sweetroll Killer had murdered advisors of Queen Ayrenn from the Aldmeri Dominion. This had brought the attention of both the Eyes of the Queen and apparently, the Morag Tong. Both Razum-dar and Naryu Virian of these respective factions have taken to investigating these murders with their mutual friend. Each of the people that were speculated as victims were warned of the killings, yet their fates are unknown, either some of them were killed, either all or none. They have tracked the murder, being a Dunmer farmer named Louna, who was in reality, a member of the Fate-Bearers, foreseers of the future. The three were able to defeat the Fate-Bearers, yet Louna's fate is also unknown. Raz would rather let her leave, since the case was already over, while Naryu would rather have them dead so that no more murders would be committed. As of now, it is unknown, but the case was officially over and the Gold Coast was saved from any more murders.Events in "The Sweetroll Killer" Third Era The Camoran Usurper & his tirade over the Iliac Sometime around 3E 266, Haymon Camoran had begun his conquest for the realms of Western Tamriel, starting from Arenthia and continuing towards the Abecean Sea. Because of its proximity, the Colovian West was one of the first places to be attacked. The Camoran Usurper besieged the city-state of Kvatch. His army was rumored to consist of the undead and Daedra when in reality, it was made up of mercenaries of Hammerfell and Valenwood. His invasion was nigh invincible until it had reached the northern Iliac Bay, where his armies would be defeated by a combined force led by the Barony of Dwynnen and warriors of the Wrothgarian Mountains. As he would perish amidst the flames, his son would be born afterward, in Castle Wightmoor of Dwynnen by his mistress, Kaalys. His son's name was Mankar Camoran, who would bring about destruction in the future.The RefugeesThe Fall of the Usurper Count Ormellius Goldwine & the Mythic Dawn's Plot During the waning years of the third era, the County of Kvatch was ruled by Ormellius Goldwine, whose family had undergone personal strifes. Ormellius' sons were killed, trying to gain their inheritance. But as times became more peaceful, the Count would stay in mourning, remaining as the Count of Kvatch. Around this time, Saint Jiub of Morrowind had relocated to the city-state of Kvatch, with the intent of writing his autobiography, Saint Jiub's Opus. During these peaceful times, a new threat in the form of the Mythic Dawn would appear, assassinating the sons of Uriel Septim VII, including the heir to the throne, Geldall Septim. On the 27th of Last Seed in 3E 433, Uriel Septim VII would be killed as he was escaping the Imperial Sewers. The Dragonfires were not lit, and so the Oblivion Crisis had soon begun, beginning with their first target, Kvatch.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Cyrodiil''Events in "Tutorial" The Battle of Kvatch; Goldwine's Demise During the Oblivion Crisis in 3E 433, the city-state of Kvatch was the first target of the Crisis, ransacking the entire settlement and leaving very few survivors. The invading Daedra killed Count Ormellius Goldwine; the Castle was in ruin. Savlian Matius, Head of the Kvatch Guard was fortunate enough to rescue several citizens, taking them to the outskirts of the city. Brother Martin of the Akatosh Chantry was able to safeguard some people within the Chapel of Akatosh. The efforts of defeating the Daedra were in vain until the arrival of a mysterious traveler, who was able to delve into the Oblivion Gate and destroy it. With the Gate destroyed, Matius was able to retake the city, defeating the Daedra and retrieving the Colovian Signet Ring from Count Goldwine's body. The city remained in ruins for quite some time, but the events in the Battle of Kvatch was able to show the continent how to exterminate the Daedric invasion. Events in "Breaking the Siege of Kvatch"Events in "The Battle for Castle Kvatch" Fourth Era The Great War & Arannelya's Campaign On the 30th of Frostfall in 4E 171, the Third Aldmeri Dominion had waged war against the Third Empire of Cyrodiil, which had ultimately led to the Great War. It is a momentous conflict that had almost led to the destruction of the Third Empire. The conflict had begun with two campaigns that moved towards the Imperial City, each led by Lady Arannelya and Lord Naarifin. Arannelya led the campaign from the Colovian West towards the Imperial City, bypassing both Anvil and Kvatch. She even had made ventures into the Alik'r Desert, towards the city-state of Ska'vyn. The conflict in Cyrodiil had ended in 4E 175, with the signing of the White-Gold Concordat, but out of it came the banned-worship of Talos and Hammerfell ceding from the Empire and continuing the fight.The Great War'' Minor Events *?E ? – The city-state of Kvatch was under attack by a large force to be reckoned with. Antus Pinder had led a hopeless defense against them, which ultimately led to his demise. Because of his bravery, Kvatch erected a statue to the warrior in the middle of the town square.Loading Screens in Oblivion *3E 433 – Several months after the Battle of Kvatch, the remaining forces of the city-state decided to help defend the city-state of Bruma, who prepared for a much greater invasion, similar to the one in Kvatch. The other cities (excluding the Imperial City) fought in defense for Bruma.Events in "Allies for Bruma" Gallery Kvatch Arena (Oblivion) Full View.png|Kvatch circa 3E 433 Kvatch RefugeeCamp.png|Kvatch Refugee Camp during the Oblivion Crisis Kvatch Arena (Online).png|The Kvatch Arena is popular in the Gold Coast. Kvatch.jpg|Ruined Chapel of Akatosh Battle for Kvatch.jpg|Castle Kvatch Courtyard Seal Kvatch.png|Kvatch Insignia Kvatch Soldier (Legends).png|Kvatch Soldier (Newer Version) in . Kvatch Soldier-.png|Kvatch Soldier (Older Version) in . Appearances * * * * ** * ** * es:Kvatch